


Sweet Boy, Good Girl

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan insists, again, that he cannot lay with a woman.</p>
<p>Lagertha asks, "Does that mean you cannot be inside of one?"</p>
<p>Because she can work with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I cannot-- I cannot lay with a woman." Athelstan said, for probably the thousandth time. But his resistance had worn slowly away. Ragnar had left to raid, and the children were staying with friends, leaving him alone with his Mistress Lagertha, telling him he should warm her bed while her husband was away. Lagertha had prepared herself for this answer.

"You cannot be inside a woman?" Lagertha asked, as if clarifying. Confusion flickered across Athelstan's face, and Lagertha couldn't help the flicker of desire in her belly as he fought for a decision in his mind. Eventually, the priest, fidgeting with his holy book, nodded, as if afraid to answer.

"Then you will not be inside me." Lagertha murmured. Before he could think to answer, she had stripped away her thin shift and walked to him, naked, straddling him where he sat and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. His mouth was soft, like a woman's. His whine was sweet and nervous, his hands twitching at his sides like he wasn't sure what to do with them. Lagertha would teach him. 

She lapped into his mouth with little licks, her fingers running through his hair. She could feel his cock rise to attention, and she smiled into the kiss. He wouldn't need his cock tonight -- and the fact that he seemed ashamed to even _think_ of touching himself made it all the sweeter. Pleased with his behavior, Lagertha drew back, pulling him to his feet and pulling his robe up over his head. His cotton shirt came next, but she let him keep his breeches for now. 

"L-Lagertha, I--I don't know…if I should do this." Athelstan managed, his voice tight. Lagertha hushed him gently and ran her fingers down his chest. He was smooth and hairless, with soft pink nipples. He was almost a woman. The thought made something hot and wanting clench inside of her -- _yes_ , he would play the woman for her. 

"You are so soft, my sweet boy." Lagertha whispered, her voice a soothing hum. Her fingers found his nipples and plucked at them, drawing a startled gasp out of his lips. His soft pink mouth fell open as she tugged and pulled at his nipples, watching him arch and shudder. "Do you like that? Do you like when I play with your teats?" She lowered her head, drawing one into her mouth and lapping at it softly. She suckled hard, smiling when Athelstan cried out and grabbed at her hair, his cock tenting his breeches. He was making high whining noises in his throat, sending throbbing heat between Lagertha's legs. She drew her mouth away from his abused nipple, mouth brushing it's twin.

"You are so soft…you are like a girl, Athelstan." Lagertha heard him whimper, a confused, wanting sort of noise. He didn't seem to know how to react to her compliment, so she bit at the tip of his nipple until he let out a moan. "You can be a girl for me, Athelstan. Would you like that?" She bit down again, before he could protest, transforming words into a high, keening cry. "You can be my sweet baby girl." And then she _saw_ his cock twitch in his breeches, and she knew she had him. Lagertha smiled against his nipple, rewarding him with a few sucking pulls of her mouth, until both of his nipples were aching and flushed.

She undid his breeches then, with careful pulls of her fingers, until they fell to his knees. Athelstan seemed to flush in shame -- he had a few curls of dark hair near his groin, but was almost bare of hair there, too. Lagertha traced a fingertip on his cock, watching him twitch. She would shave him, later, with a sharp razor until he was pretty and hairless like a babe. She loved men like Ragnar, with their scratching beards and masculine musk, but the thought of pampering Athelstan gave her a different kind of pleasure. "Athelstan," Lagertha said softly, playing with the moisture gathering near the tip of his cock. "You want to please me, don't you?"

Athelstan was shivering. He was aching, and Lagertha had _promised_ in a way, that she would not…make him forsake his vows. That he would not be inside her. But Lagertha treated him so sweetly, if not with a firm hand. His mouth moved as if without his permission. "Yes," He breathed, shakily. "Yes, Lagertha-- I-- I want to please you." He agreed, almost eager. Lagertha's smile was wicked, and made him shiver. Her hand was a firm, but gentle pressure then, easing him to his knees. He had shamefully looked upon her before, seen how she would grow slick with want, and she was slick now, glistening in the candlelight. He knew what she wanted, suddenly, without being told, and his mouth felt dry. 

"Put out your tongue." Lagertha said gently. "Put your tongue out for me, baby girl." And Athelstan whimpered, his cock twitching shamefully at her words. He wanted to be a _good girl_ for her. His lips seemed to tremble as he put out his tongue, wet and pink, and she pulled him forward until his trembling tongue ran along her clit. She rubbed herself onto his trembling tongue, back and forth -- until she felt him lapping at her a little, making her gasp. "Ah, yes, good girl-- lick me." Lagertha almost growled, spreading her legs wider. 

Athelstan obeyed. Though unfamiliar with the act, she seemed to like it, and he tried to follow what she had done before, lapping at her clit, along the opening of her sex. Lagertha let out a moan, rocking into his tongue, twisting her fingers in his hair, where his curls had covered the bald patch on his head. She wanted to fuck his face -- she wanted to come on his tongue. That would come later. Shivering with effort, she pulled Athelstan's mouth away, smiling at his flushed pink lips, slick with her need for him. 

"Lay on your stomach, baby girl." And Athelstan went, even if he looked a bit confused. When she pulled him into position, he was on his knees, with his head and chest down, elbows supporting him. When she nudged his legs apart, he flushed, feeling exposed, and hid his face in the sheets. 

Lagertha was silent in moving behind him, setting the things she needed at her side. The first was a vial of oil she saved for times when she did this to Ragnar. She slicked three fingers with a generous amount of oil, then let some drip onto his flushed pink hole. He twitched, making a choked sound of surprise.

"You going to be a good girl for me, Athelstan?" Lagertha asked as his hips tried to rock away, her free hand coming to still him. He made a choked sound of confused pleasure when she rubbed a fingertip in circles on his hole. "I have to get you wet, sweetheart. I have to get you slick and wet for me, so I can put my cock in your sweet pussy." She heard him sob, a full-body shiver making him quake. 

He didn't protest further.

A high noise escaped him when she started rubbing her fingers around his hole, teasing him. Playing with him. The noise morphed into a whimper when she slid a finger in -- it didn't hurt, no, she knew that much. It was the feeling of being penetrated by something for the first time that made him so tense. She hushed him with soft, sweet noises in the back of her throat, rocking the finger in and out of him. "Your pussy is so tight, baby girl…you've got to relax for me. Don't you want my cock?" Lagertha asked sweetly, curling her finger inside to rub his prostate. He let out a choked sound that turned into a high wail, twisting on the bed, unaware of the way he was shoving his hips back towards her. When he didn't answer, she added a second finger and pressed on that spot again. "Don't you want my cock, baby girl?"

Something hot and wanting inside Athelstan broke. He let out a sob. His cock was aching, but he dare not touch himself, too ashamed of his own need. "Y-Yes--!" He choked, his hips rolling back towards her, his moans breathy with his want. "Y-yes…I want… _please_ …" He was losing himself, slowly. He needed to let go. Lagertha would help him.

Two fingers were moving easy inside him now, slick with oil, fucking into him as his hips rocked back towards her. He was _cute_ , so close to abandoning his shame. "What do you want, baby girl? You have to tell me." She crooked her fingers a little so that she could drip oil _into_ him, make a wet mess of his clenching hole, like he was really a girl, desperate and wet. "Tell me what you want from me, sweet girl. Tell your mistress." She coaxed, offering him a third finger to rock back onto.

Athelstan was shaking. His body was slick with sweat, his ass slick with oil. He was rolling his hips back, moaning at two -- no, three fingers now, and he needed _more_. He needed everything Lagertha would give him. He wanted to be a good girl for her. "I want-- y-your cock…" Athelstan said, his voice quiet and stuttered with his quick breaths. "I want your cock, Mistress…" He whimpered, his hips stilling for a moment, back arched as three fingers, unbelievably became _four_ , stretching him wide for what was to come.

"My cock?" Lagertha asked, as if surprised, humming under her breath. Athelstan was spreading so easily around her fingers, his pink hole flushed where she was rocking her fingers inside, almost up to the knuckle. She could feel him spasming around her fingers, letting out a quiet moan of her own when his hole gave way for the stretch of her knuckles, letting her spread him wide. "You want my cock? Tell me where you want my cock, baby girl." He was so close, he just needed to give in a little more. Then he'd be hers.

Athelstan knew what he needed to say. The words were a heaviness on his tongue. But the shame of it was fading with every rocking motion of his hips, with the wide stretch of her four fingers inside him. His forehead was pressed into the bed as he sobbed out his need. "I need your cock in my p-pussy." He was squeezing around her fingers as she crooked them, pressing in on the sweet spot inside. When she didn't speak, Athelstan whined, arching his back. "P-please! I need your cock in my pussy, please!" And he was shaking, his face hot and flushed.

Perfect.  
Lagertha pulled her fingers out of him slowly, letting out a soft hum when the pinch clench of his hole gaped open slightly, as if asking for her all over again. She would give him what he wanted. The toy she had crafted herself, smooth polished wood, bigger than Ragnar could boast. She had carefully crafted it so that it was smooth with a slightly larger tip, shaped like a cock. At the opposite end it curved, so that she could slide it up into her own body, to feel it while she was inside him. Well-worn leather straps held it in place as she slid the smaller end into herself with a soft gasp. 

Athelstan was staying where he had been put, his hole clenching and relaxing, needy. Lagertha smiled at his behavior and moved into place behind him, slicking her huge cock for him. "It's okay, baby." Lagertha said softly. She rubbed the huge head of the toy lightly back and forth against his hole, pressing forward a little to stretch, to hear him moan. To let him feel how huge it was. "You want to be a good girl for me, Athelstan?"

Athelstan shivered in response, whimpering with need, anticipation. Nerves crept in a little, just enough for him to clench against the tip of it. "Y-yes…yes mistress, yes…I…I want to be a good girl." He choked, his cock aching and dripping at the tip. He needed her so badly. 

"I want you to take all of my cock, baby girl. I want to be deep inside you." She cupped his backside and spread him, her persistent stretching beforehand making him gape a little. "You want it, don't you? My good girl needs to be filled." She was pushing forwards just a little, stretching him open around the huge head, making him wail. 

"Y-yes-- yes, a-ah, Mistress, ah please…" He was shaking as she pushed in slow, barely an inch in, his hole clenching around the unforgiving piece of polished wood. "I-I want to be a good girl, please, please…" He was babbling now, and she soothed him gently, her hands stroking his hips, down his legs. She rocked in and out of him a little, pushing a little deeper each time. The sounds Athelstan was making were positively filthy.

"Shh, shh, baby girl…you're doing so good, just relax for me." Lagertha breathed, her voice steady and even. "You're halfway there, what a good girl." She reached under him and pulled on his nipples in a vicious twist, making him jerk and arch a little, whining. His hips rocked back, taking her huge cock deeper. He was panting with the effort of it. Lagertha leaned over his back, rocking her hips a little, the last two inches being where he struggled. She laid herself over his back and pressed a hand flat onto his belly. "Tell me where my cock is, Athelstan." Lagertha whispered, stroking his stomach. She knew how to make him let go.

Athelstan shivered all over. He didn't respond at first, shaking and tense, then he shifted his legs a little wider, and she felt him open up, felt him take the last two inches he'd been fighting, until her hips met his, flush up against him. He was sobbing out each breath, tears on his face, his breaths forced out in gasps. "M-My pussy," Athelstan whimpered, his chest heaving with effort as Lagertha quieted him, soothed him with soft strokes up and down his thighs. "M-my pussy, fuck, y-your cock is so deep in my pussy, Mistress…" He whimpered. 

Lagertha kissed his throat and pulled herself up until she was straight again, hands cupping his hips. She drew back slowly, relishing in the long whine he let out as she pulled back until only the head was inside him, then slid back in in one long slide. She started the pace slow like that, in and out, making him take the full length of it every time. He shook with the pleasure of it, the pain of the initial stretch leaving him as he adjusted to her. She held his hips, steadying him at first, then relaxing her grip as he started to fuck himself back onto her. "You're so beautiful like this." Lagertha praised softly, squeezing gently on his hips. "You've got my big cock in your tight pussy. You're my good girl." She hummed, gradually starting to move faster. Athelstan was lost now, broken under pleasure, panting beneath her.

"I-I'm a good girl, I'm a good girl…" Athelstan babbled, shaking. She could see he was close -- but her release would take longer, and she knew Athelstan would take it if she asked him. She shifted her hips, angling her thrusts, searching for the spot inside that had brought Athelstan so much pleasure before. She knew she had found it when he shouted his pleasure out, his hips twitching. 

"Are you coming, Athelstan?" Lagertha asked, her breath picking up with the effort of moving within him. Athelstan whimpered into the bed, his hips bucking in a frantic motion towards her. "You are," Lagertha teased, her thrusts speeding up until he wailed in the pleasure of it. "Do it then. Come with my cock deep in your pussy." She growled the order, hips snapping against his, the sound slick and wet. He choked, whimpered, and she watched him shiver all over before he spilled onto the bed beneath them. She fucked him through it, her hips meeting his fast and hard, milking his come out of him until he sobbed, overstimulated. Then she pulled out slowly, watching his hole gape open and dipping her finger in lazily before rolling him over.

She laid him on his back gently, hooking his legs around her hips, humming in pleasure at his surprised moan when she pushed back into him. She was taking it slow again. It would be some minutes before Athelstan could come again, and he would, if she had anything to say about it. He was wrecked now, obedient and relaxed for her. "You're so pretty, Athelstan." Lagertha whispered, seeing him shiver. He was too flushed already to blush any deeper, but she could see he was pleased. "You are. You're my pretty girl, Athelstan." She hummed, reaching up and starting to play with his nipples, tugging at them until he whimpered. "I'm going to make you come again. I want you to come for me again, and then I'm going to come inside your pussy."

Athelstan didn't protest, but his whimper was beautiful.

It took time. Athelstan's breath came in little pants as she tugged at his nipples, mouthed at his throat. She didn't touch his cock, not once. But slowly, as her own need grew and minutes passed, his cock rose into fullness again, flushed tip resting against his belly. He was shaking again, now, letting out little "uh, uh, uh" sounds with each push of Lagertha's hips. He was a good girl for her. 

"You like this, Athelstan? You like my cock?" Lagertha was keeping her pace slow, slow enough that as his need reignited he was starting to writhe under her, clawing at the bed. 

"Y-yes, _ngh_ , Mistress…I love your cock." Athelstan choked out, desperate. Lagertha smiled, but didn't pick up her speed. Athelstan was rocking needily towards her, and she had to grip his hips to keep him still. "M-Mistress, please," He begged, but she only quirked a brow. Tears were in his eyes now, his hips twitching a little. "Please, I need--" 

"What?" Lagertha hummed, her grip like iron on his hips. "What do you need, Athelstan?" 

"I-I need it….faster, please, I need to…I…" Athelstan faltered. He felt filthy again, but Lagertha persisted, bending to lap at a nipple until he groaned. 

"You need me to fuck you harder?" Lagertha guessed, giving him the words he needed to use. "You want to come?" And Athelstan was nodding now, fighting her grip, though he wasn't strong enough to overcome it. 

"Y-Yes! Please, Lagertha -- f-fuck my-- fuck my pussy, harder, I need to come! Please!" Athelstan sobbed, and his tears were even more beautiful, sliding down his cheeks as she nuzzled into him. She obliged, and began to move -- her own need was strong, and she wanted to come, too. She was so close. 

"Don't come," Lagertha whispered, feeling him twitch a little at her words. "Don't come, baby girl, don't do it. Don't come yet, not until I say." And she was moving with purpose now, her hips slapping against his every time she rocked forwards. His tears seemed to flow faster as he began to beg well and truly.

"P-Please, -- Mistress, I can't…I can't, I need it, _God_ , Mistress, I need to-- I need to come," He was trying so very hard for her. His cock was flushed purple at the tip and leaking. Lagertha was shaking with him now, her orgasm approaching fast. 

"Come," Lagertha panted, as she felt it begin to seize her. "Come for me, sweet girl." And he did. He screamed so that she was sure any neighbors would hear, wailed as her hips stuttered and her own orgasm shook her. She clenched around the bit of toy that was inside her, and pressed into him deep, her hips rolling up to press the sweet spot inside him, milk him for all he was worth right onto his own stomach. When it was over, she fell atop him, still buried deep inside, panting for breath and nuzzling into his neck.

She whispered sweet words, cooed at him and stroked his sides as she caught her breath. He was shaking badly, as if with cold, but she knew he would calm. When the shivers had eased a little, she sat back, trailing her hands down the insides of his thighs and slowly pulling out of him. Athelstan made an aborted little half-moaning sound as she slipped out with a wet noise, his hips arching when she touched the rim of his gaping hole, until he'd clenched up again. She smiled. 

She washed the toy off carefully, then returned with a damp cloth to wash him. She wiped the oil from between his legs, wiped his spend from his belly, and wiped herself clean, not bothering to dress as she pulled the furs up over them, ignoring his mumbled protest before they fell asleep.

Later, she would use a sharp blade and shave him until he was hairless like the sweet girl he had been for her. She would shave his legs until they were silky smooth and she could run her fingers over them, and feel their softness. And then she would lay on the bed and teach him to ride her cock, to take it inside him until he came all over himself, so that her husband would have a show to see when he returned home, as her good girl learned her place.


	2. New Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar comes home and meets his new girl.

It had been a few months now, and Ragnar had come home. During those months Athelstan had been taught well by his Mistress, trained every night until he knew his duties and how to be a pretty girl for his mistress, and tonight, a pretty girl for her husband.

 

It had become a ritual that both excited and soothed Athelstan, gave him a sense of structure in his life that he had desperately craved since leaving the monastery. Lagertha would wake, take him to the wash basin, and carefully shave his face free of stubble, so that his jaw was always smooth and girlish the way she liked. Then he would go about his chores, help her in the gardens, in the kitchen, feed the children if she needed time to herself. 

 

Then as evening drew near, she would take him to the river. He would strip naked and spread his legs for her, and she would shave him _everywhere._ Under his arms, his legs. His chest was hairless, something he had always been embarrassed of, until she praised him for it. Lastly, she would shave away the trail of hair above his cock -- something that had taken longer the first time.

 

Without fail, he grew hard every time. He was unsure if it was the cool touch of the razor or the way her eyes focused on him that made him hard and aching, but she refused to touch his cock until she was finished, until he was smooth and pink and free of hair like the baby girl he was. Then she would reward him, whisper sweet things in his ear and stroke his 'clit' until he came all over himself.  Then she'd swipe up his come on her fingers and feed it to him, telling him what a good girl he was. 

 

The evenings, after dinner, had become his favorite. After the first night, she had spent many hours making sure he was well versed in how to please her, in how he would please Ragnar when he returned him. Sometimes Lagertha would curl her fingers in his soft hair and ride his tongue for hours, moaning, until his jaw ached and his tongue was tired. Other times she would pull out her polished wood cock and fuck his mouth with it, pulling his head down until he almost gagged, though he had gained a sense of pride now that he had learned to take the thing down to the hilt. 

 

It always made his eyes tear up, made his throat ache, but the deeply satisfied look in Lagertha's eyes after he did so was worth it. 

 

She had made Athelstan come in a hundred different ways, though his favorite was still when she opened him up with fingers and tongue before spearing him open on her huge cock, fucking him into the mattress until all he knew was her name. 

 

Athelstan was _nervous_ , he had tried so hard to please his Mistress that he had nearly forgotten about his Master coming home. The children were sent off to stay with friends when Ragnar came home, and Athelstan had been instructed to strip nude and present himself the way Lagertha liked, his legs splayed wide, ass in the air so that his pink hole was showing, his cock hanging flushed and hard already between his legs.

 

Athelstan heard the intake of breath as Ragnar entered, and then silence for a moment before the firm touch of Lagertha's hand on his ass made him shiver. She kneaded the skin of his backside, joined a moment later by Ragnar's hand on his opposite side, making Athelstan groan quietly. 

 

"Athelstan has been learning to be a _good girl_ for me, Husband." Lagertha emphasized the words, and Athelstan's cock gave a needy twitch. "I've been teaching her how to please me. How to please you."  Her fingers circled his entrance, making him whine. "See how sensitive she is? She's always begging for a cock in her pussy." Lagertha chuckled a little, pulling away. 

 

Ragnar let out a rumbling chuckle of his own. "I can see that, Wife." Ragnar's fingers were touching him now, and Athelstan shuddered at how different it felt. Ragnar's fingers were _huge_ and rough, calloused from battle. His thumb fitted against the twitching pink hole and rubbed back and forth lightly, probing dry, a little pleased sound escaping him as he felt Athelstan's muscles give a little beneath his press. Lagertha sat to the side, handing him a vial of oil. 

 

"I think I'll watch for a while…" Lagertha hummed, stripping out of her clothes and moving to the head of the bed, so that Athelstan could watch her. Her fingers lazily stroked over her own sex, her free hand tugging at a nipple, just out of Athelstan's reach. A tease. 

 

"I appreciate it." Ragnar hummed. His thumb was back now, slick with Athelstan's favorite oil. He pressed again, this time his thumb slipping in with ease, making Athelstan let out a high-pitch whining sound and arching his hips back. "What a needy little girl she is."

 

"I am," Athelstan panted, finally gathering the will to speak. "I'm-- I'm a good girl…I-I want your cock in my pussy, please…I-I want your seed in me." Lagertha had taught him what to say, and he knew it worked when he heard another hitch in Ragnar's breath. His fingers pulled away, coming back with two now, pointer and middle, tucked up inside him and rocking in and out slow enough to make him sob.

 

"You want my seed, do you?" Ragnar asked, low and soft, making Athelstan whimper. "You want me to put a child in you? Have you walking around the house with swollen teats and a huge belly?" Athelstan could do no more than arch when Ragnar pressed a third finger up inside him, rocking fast enough to make him writhe. "Is that what you want, pretty girl?"

 

"Y-Yes!" Athelstan shouted, his muscles squeezing around Ragnar's fingers, cock hot and heavy and leaking beneath him. "Please, please, _Master_ please, I need your cock in me, I need it, nh…"  He could only moan when Ragnar finally relieved him, pulling his fingers free and replacing them with the head of his cock. Huge hands held him still as the tip pressed on his open pink hole.

 

"Please, please….y-your cock, I need it in my pussy, deep…" Athelstan babbled, spreading his legs wider. Ragnar chuckled, beginning to push into him, so slow that Athelstan wailed in protest. His thighs were shaking as Ragnar slid in, his mouth falling open, head pressed into the furs beneath him. " _Oh lord in heaven_ ," he groaned, unable to help himself.

 

He could not describe how it felt, if asked. How the slide of hot flesh inside of him was the best thing he'd ever felt. Athelstan loved his Mistress' cock -- he was a good girl, and she knew best how to please him -- but Ragnar was _different_. He was huge, and hot, and warm, and Athelstan could feel the flesh give a little as he squeezed down around it, panting like he'd run for miles.

 

When Ragnar was finally inside of him as deeply as he could be, Athelstan let out a low groan. Lagertha was there then, stroking his hair, his back. "Good girl," Lagertha soothed, as Ragnar began to move, making him choke and whine on each slow draw back. "You can take this, Athelstan. Cant you, baby girl? You can take his big cock in your pussy." She soothed, and Athelstan nodded numbly.

 

"I can take it, I can… _God_ , please…" Athelstan was rocking back to meet him now, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.  Unable to watch any longer, Lagertha pulled Athelstan's head up and nudged it between her legs, moaning as he dutifully began to lap and suckle at her clit. 

 

Ragnar began to move with all the vigor that he normally showed his wife when they made love. It made Athelstan moan and sob against her skin, muffled into her, though all the while Athelstan never stopped his task, fisting his fingers in the bed and sucking on her, his actions rougher and more desperate the harder Ragnar moved against him. Lagertha had to fight her own orgasm as she watched them, watched how her husband's cock disappeared inside of Athelstan's sweet hole. 

 

"Come in her, Ragnar," Lagertha breathed, fists curled in Athelstan's hair, her hips bucking desperately up into his mouth. "Fill her up…I want to see it." She moaned. Ragnar made a low sound of agreement, panting, his fingers pressing bruises into Athelstan's backside as he pulled him back and forth in time with his thrusts.  

 

Unable to hold back, Athelstan moaned into his mistress' skin as he came, his cock spurting onto the furs below him, muscles spasming around Ragnar' s cock sweetly, as if trying to milk him. "Ah, fuck," Ragnar swore loudly, his hips grinding into Athelstan one last time before he came, holding Athelstan against him as his cock pulsed inside. 

 

Lagertha permitted Athelstan to pull away to breathe, his forehead pressed into her thigh as his hips twitched, back arching. "A-ah…ah! Oh…oh _god_ I can….feel it, _ohh_ please…yes…"  Athelstan made hot, needy sounds as Ragnar filled him, his hips rocking back.  Ragnar let out a pleased hum as the crest of his orgasm faded, lazily rocking his hips, fucking his seed deeply into Athelstan's warmth. 

 

"I think she likes my come in her cunt, Lagertha." Ragnar rumbled, finally pulling out. Athelstan made a choked sound as Ragnar's thumbs hooked inside of him, keeping him open and gaping. "Look," Ragnar beckoned his wife, her need not yet satiated. She pulled away from Athelstan to observe, chuckling and licking her lips. 

 

"She looks good this way." Lagertha slid her fingers into Athelstan's wet hole, skipping over three and moving to four. With Ragnar's thumbs still in place, the stretch was incredible, making Athelstan whine and sob a little. "I think she needs you again." Lagertha observed. "Though you need a few minutes to recover…both of you." She mused. 

 

By nights end, Athelstan had tasted his mistress' come on his tongue more than twice, rode Ragnar's cock until neither of them had anything left to give, and sobbed, begging for more even when his cock refused to rise, both master and mistress' fingers pressed inside of him until he feared he would pass out.

 

His ritual became a little different, after that. Now it was Ragnar who would wake with him, waking him with his cock, pressed deep inside him and barely slick enough to spread him open, whispering how he was only giving Athelstan what he needed, his hot seed inside of his needy cunt. Athelstan could only moan and nod, agreeing. 

 

Then, sometimes with Ragnar's seed still leaking out of him, Ragnar would shave his face free of stubble, kiss his lips until they were pink and swollen. Lagertha still shaved him by the river -- only this time, she would only touch him with her fingers inside him, murmuring promises that she would teach him to come from only this, from taking things inside his pussy like a good girl should.  It didn't take much longer than usual to get him to spill on himself that way.

 

And in the evenings again, they formed a new routine. Sometimes Ragnar would take charge of his teachings, spread him open wider and wider until he sobbed and swore he could take no more -- though Ragnar always somehow managed to do the impossible. Sometimes Ragnar would fuck him, and Athelstan would lay awake until Lagertha joined them in bed, dutifully sliding under the furs and licking her until she was satisfied. Other times he would watch Ragnar and Lagertha fuck, sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms tied behind him, his hole stuffed with the toy Lagertha usually fucked him with. He enjoyed them all -- but enjoyed the most when they both had him at once, touching him from all sides.

 

If Athelstan had any shame anymore, he might be ashamed of his greed.


End file.
